38 6 Degrees
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Burn suddenly got a cold and is bedridden. Gazel is the only one who could take care of him.


**Title:** 38.6°

 **Pairing/s: Burn x Gazel**

 **Summary:** Burn suddenly got a cold and is bedridden. Gazel is the only one who could take care of him.

 **Warnings: YAOI…**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

* * *

 ** _*knock* *knock*_**

"Gazel, it's me, Hiroto…" Hiroto called at his friend's room.

Gazel stood up from his bed and opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Hello, Gazel… I'm sure you have heard that Burn is having a fever, right?"

"No"

"Really? I thought everyone knew… Anyway, he is running a fever and Nee-san asked me tot tell you to take care of Burn…"

"Why not you?"

"You see, I have a date with Midori today…"

"The other Prominence members?"

"Busy playing with the Diamond Dust…"

"Hitomiko?"

"Going somewhere to buy some medicine for Burn…"

"Then why me?"

"Because for what we know, you don't leave your room during a hot day and you don't have any plans… And you're the only one left in the building…" Hiroto explained.

"…" Gazel stayed silent.

"I'm worried about Burn too, you know… I'll just Nee-san's brewed medicine and some light food here, okay? I'll leave Burn in your care…" with that, Hiroto left Gazel.

The teal-haired teen just stared at the basked Hiroto left. Attached to it was a note.

 _Dear Suzuno,_

 _Sorry but could you take care of Burn? He's down with a 38.6 degrees fever. I'm going to buy some medicines for him and going to do the groceries as well._

 _Make sure he takes the medicines in the morning, noon and night. They're placed in the red container._

 _Hitomiko_

"I have no choice, do I?" Gazel asked as he closed his door and walked to the room next to his. "That idiot…"

* * *

 ** _*ACHOO*_**

Inside Burn's room, he's lying on his bed, his blanket covering his body and a towel on his forehead.

A knock was heard from his door but he didn't get a chance to answer when the door opened, revealing his rival.

"Gazel…? What are you doing here?" Burn asked.

"I'm going to have a picnic. Of course I'm going to watch over you, you Tulip-head" Gazel answered as he placed the basket on Burn's desk.

"Don't call me Tulip…" Burn answered.

"Man, you do look in pain. What is it like to have a fever?" Gazel asked.

"This is my first time to have a fever. It's much worse than injuries. I had scratches and bruises before but I've never been sick…"

 _'This is his first time getting sick? Since he was born? I'm not buying it…'_ Gazel thought.

"I was on my way back yesterday when it started to rain. I forgot my umbrella and jacket so I ran back here. I thought I wouldn't catch a cold since I once played in the rain…"

"Your fault… why wouldn't you even bring an umbrella, it was obvious that it'll rain eventually…"

Burn chuckled "'Nagumo, how many times have I told you to not forget to bring your umbrella?! Go ahead and change before you catch a cold!' Hitomiko scolded me that night… I didn't think I would get into a situation like this…"

"Stop reasoning out, Burn. This is why you'll always be a Tulip-pea-brain"

 _' **People could get sick easily…** Burn still doesn't get that…'_

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Burn shouted.

"Fine, go to sleep already…" Gazel said as he soaked a towel and placed it on Burn's forehead.

 _' **If you don't take care of yourself, you'll get sick…** '_

Gazel was about to go out of the room when Burn suddenly called him "G-Gazel…"

"What?" Gazel said as he turned around.

Burn clenched his blanket "Wi- will you be going back to your room?"

Gazel was surprised by the question. He just gave a smile "No I won't… I'm just gonna cook something for you before you take your meds. Relax, okay?"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Burn shouted.

"Don't shout too much, your fever might get worse… Just go to sleep like a good kid?"

"Wait! Listen to me, Gazel!" Burn shouted but Gazel already left the room.

 _'I wonder what Gazel will cook… Hopefully it's something edible…'_ Burn thought then stared at his ceiling _'Gezel is taking care of me…'_

Without even noticing, Burn drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _Wait, where am I? Am I outside? I could see the Prominence and Diamond Dust players playing soccer in the field. They look like they're having fun…_

 _"Hey, Burn-sama!" Heat called out as he approached me along with Nepper._

 _"Hey guys… please, stop with the 'Burn-sama' thing… Burn is okay…" I said._

 _"Okay… Come join us!" Nepper said._

 _"Okay!" I answered then suddenly; an image appeared on my mind "But… I can't…"_

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _That image appeared again. Someone with teal hair and teal eyes... But I couldn't remember that person's name "I need to find someone…"_

 _"Who are you looking for?" Heat and Nepper asked._

 _"Who?" Dammit! Why can't I remember the name! "Sorry, but I gotta go somewhere. Later guys!" with that, I ran inside the building and stood in front of the room next to mine._

 _Why do I feel like I know this room?_

 _I held the knob and turned it. Slowly, I opened the door. The room was clean but empty. It looked like it has never been used. There are no books on the shelf, the padlock is still on the cabinet, and the bed has no bed covers on it…_

 _"Burn, what are you doing?" someone asked. I turned around and saw Gran and Reize._

 _"Ummm… uhhh… has this room always been empty?" I asked._

 _"Yeah… That room is always cleaned in case a new kid comes but it's never been used before…" Gran answered._

 _No. I know this room has been used._

 _"But then, where is he? What about him? Where is his room?"_

 _"He?"_

 _"Who are you talking about, Burn?"_

 _Gran and Reize stared at me with questioning looks._

 _That person appeared again. Who is he?! I held my head as I tried to remember. "Suzuno… Fuusuke…"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"SUZUNO FUUSUKE! GAZEL! He has teal hair and eyes. A girly-looking boy!"_

 _They still stared at me then asked, "Who is… Suzuno?"_

 _"There's no one here named Suzuno, nor Gazel…"_

 _"NO! That can't be!"_

* * *

Burn suddenly shot his eyes open as he quickly sat up.

 _'I haven't seen that dream for a while… That nightmare where Gazel never did come to Sun Garden… I don't know why I had that dream but I used to see it so often but it eventually stopped…'_

Burn then turned his head and saw Gazel sleeping at the edge of his bed, his head resting on his arms.

 _'Gazel and I always fight. Throwing insults at each other, sometimes challenging each other. We usually call each other as rivals but I think we turned to friends too… But that dream… that moment where Gazel's not here… it was horrible…'_

Burn stared at Sasuke's sleeping figure.

"Ng…" Gazel then slowly opened his eyes and quickly gained his posture when he noticed Burn wasn't lying down anymore "Burn, is there something wrong?" Gazel asked but was shocked when he noticed tears coming from Burn's eyes

"Why… Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying…"

"You were crying! You were crying with all your might!"

Gazel stared at Burn. Burn was clenching his blanket. "Did you see a scary dream?" Gazel asked as he sat on the bed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Burn cried as he clenched Gazel's shirt.

"What the-?! Burn! What has gotten into you?!"

"Don't go away!"

The short statement from Burn surprised Gazel. _'What does he mean?'_

"Gazel, don't go away!" Burn shouted once more.

"I won't okay…?" Gazel answered.

Burn let go of Gazel's shirt. "I… I saw a dream… a repeating dream where you were not here at Sun Garden. We never met and we never became rivals… To be honest, it was horrible…"

"Burn… that was a dream. Look, I'm right here in front of you… Taking care of you because you're sick… So don't cry. The Burn I know doesn't let his guard down, and doesn't cry" Gazel said as he wiped Burn's tears with his thumb.

 _'I can't take it anymore…'_

Burn suddenly, grabbed Gazel's wrist and he neared his face to the other's "Gazel…"

"B-Bur-!" Gazel wasn't able to finish when Burn suddenly placed his lips on Gazel's. He held the other's cheek as he entered Gazel's mouth with his tongue.

Burn had his eyes closed, so has Gazel. But as soon as he remembered Burn has a cold, he quickly pushed him away. "HEY! Don't give me your cold!" Gazel shouted.

"Why?!" Burn asked. "Why are you always so cold to me, huh?"

"Tsk" Gazel then quickly neared his face to Burn but then…

"You little Girly… Boy…" Burn fainted in Gazel's arms.

"You Tulip-head. Getting carried away by your fever… Sick people should just obediently rest…" Gazel said as he slowly placed Burn back to sleeping position.

He stared at the sick boy's face. "I'm cold, huh?"

* * *

 ** _The Next Day…_**

Right now, Gazel is sitting on his bed and Burn is at the door.

 ** _*ACHOO*_**

"I'm sorry…" Burn said.

"You don't have to say sorry…" Gazel said as he held the thermometer.

"I put my tongue in your mouth last night… so were you infected because of that?"

"IDIOT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY THAT!" Gazel was embarrassed.

The flashback of last night when Burn kissed him appeared on his mind, making him blush a bit.

"Anyway… looks like you're already well…" Gazel said, changing the topic.

"YUP! Totally!" Burn exclaimed. "Which means… Hitomiko is gonna make me drink some meds that are super bitter and are absolutely going to kill me…" he added as he started shivering, thinking on what Hitomiko's smirk would look like.

"Ahh… good luck with that…"

"Just rest obediently, okay?"

"I'm not like you, Tulip"

"You're being so uncute, Ice Queen…"

"Do I need to act all cute, like you were yesterday?"

"SHUT UP!" with that, Burn exited the room while Gazel had a smile on his face.

 ** _*beep* *beep* *beep*_**

As the thermometer started to beep, Gazel checked his temperature…

"38.6 DEGREES?!" he shouted then plopped his head on his pillow. "Dammit, Tulip! You gave me your fever!"

 _"Why?! Why are you so cold to me?!"_

Burn's question rang inside Gazel's head.

"Burn… Nagumo… We already have the same temperature… And yet, you haven't noticed it at all" he said.

"You're such an idiot… Nagumo…"

* * *

 ** _At the other room…_**

 ** _*ACHOO*_**


End file.
